This invention relates to a water game device and, more particularly, to a game device in which contestants block or unblock the flow of water and their relative success is measured by the flow of water.
The present inventor has appreciated that while children and adults are fascinated by the flow of water that games and, particularly, competitive games typically do not utilize a player""s ability to control the flow of water in a game device.
Previously known game devices frequently do not place the game players under time pressures to perform and, particularly, under time pressures which are variable depending upon the play and are not merely directed to a counting of time.
To at least partially overcome these disadvantages of previously known devices, the present invention provides a game device with a water reservoir having a plurality of openings for exit of water from the reservoir and blocking members adapted to either block the flow of water from the openings or permit the flow of water from the openings.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game device in which players either block the flow of water from a reservoir or permit flow of water from the reservoir.
Another object is to provide a game device in which selective flow of water from a reservoir determines the relative success of the players.
Another object is to provide a game device in which players block or facilitate water flow between vessels.
Another object is to provide a method of operating a game device in which the selective damming and/or flow of water controls the relative success.
Another object is to provide a same device with controlled flow of water.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention provides a game device comprising:
a water reservoir,
a plurality of openings for exit of water from the reservoir,
each opening having at least one blocking member adapted to either block flow of water from the opening or permit flow of water from the openings.
In another aspect the present invention provides a game device comprising:
a water reservoir,
at least one spillway for flow of water from the reservoir, blocking members to block the flow of water into, through or out of the spillway,
the blocking members removably secured to the device wherein when secured to the device a blocking member is adapted to at least partially restrict flow of water through the spillway and when removed does not restrict flow of water through the spillway.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a game device comprising:
a water reservoir,
at least one water collection receptacle,
at least one spillway for flow of water from the reservoir to each receptacle,
at least one removable blocking member to block the flow of water through each spillway,
the blocking member removably secured to the device wherein when secured to the device the blocking member at least partially restricts flow of water through the spillway and when removed does not restrict flow of water through the spillway.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of playing a water dam game with a game device comprising a chance determining mechanism activatable to select one of a number of possible outcomes,
a plurality of openings for exit of water from the reservoir, and a plurality of blocking members, each blocking member adapted to be movable between positions in which it either blocks flow of water from at least one opening or permits flow of water from the reservoir through at least one opening,
the method involving successive player turns of activating the chance mechanism and moving one or more blocking members between positions in which the blocking members either block flow of water or permit flow of water at least partially dependent by the outcome of the chance mechanism.